Better Than Hot, Sweaty Man Sex
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: If Akihiko knew what Hiroki had just done with his brother, Hiroki would definitely die a slow and painful death. But then again, maybe it would be worth it cause Haruhiko was one amazing shag.' My first ever junjou fic! Be nice. Please.


**I was standing, washing up during work experience, and I thought this up. It wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it. Enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would have had a six-way orgy in the manga by now. (:**

* * *

If Akihiko knew what Hiroki had just done with his brother, Hiroki would definitely die a slow and painful death. But then again, maybe it would be worth it cause Haruhiko was one amazing shag. Or two amazing shags. Or three…okay, so Hiroki had been sleeping with Haruhiko for the best part of two months now. But Haruhiko had been his first time! You don't forget that! And neither did Haruhiko…the boy practically stalked him whenever they weren't together.

One example of said stalking was the fact that, instead of going to any other restaurant, Haruhiko had told his dad to hold the annual family get together at the restaurant that Hiroki worked at! Not that Hiroki complained, seeing as it not only meant more tips (the Usami family always paid well if you pretended you didn't notice when they squeezed your ass…perverts the lot of them were) not to mention he could just stare at the love of his life more, because everyone knew (well…Hiroki knew and that was all that mattered) that it wasn't Usami Haruhiko who Kamijou was in love with, it was said mans younger brother, Usami Akihiko. Maybe if he was lucky, Akihiko would squeeze his ass…

Hiroki arrived at work exhausted. His 14-year-old body just wasn't used to the kind of hard labour that it was going to be put through that night (and had already been put through). He was about to sit on a chair, when his boss walked in and he was forced to stay standing.

"Right! Now the Usami clan are one fussy family, and they have demanded a different waiter for every table, so they can have said waiter nearby for everyone so if anything is needed they can ask immediately. Once you get in there, you can pick your table. They will be sitting in about 5 minutes, so you can take the wine out then…Kamijou! You take orange juice, you're on the kiddies table!" The 'kiddies table' meant Akihiko's table right?

* * *

Five minutes passed, and Hiroki picked up the jug of orange juice and made his way towards the room where the Usami family were sitting. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for mental breakdowns for being perved on, and opened the door. He spotted his best friend as soon as he looked, for he had developed a skill for that kind of thing, and walked over to the table he sat on.

Hiroki began to pour orange juice for all the 'kiddies', and when he got to Haruhiko a very discrete kiss was placed into his head. Hiroki's lips twitched into a smile, and he moved around to the next person.

Whoever had put the two brothers next to each other wanted to witness murder. Then again, whoever had appointed Hiroki as the waiter (cough his boss cough) also wanted to experience murder, because Akihiko decided he didn't want any orange juice, but he wanted water instead.

"Now you listen here, Bakahiko. You are going to drink this orange juice because I just spent 5 minutes of my life filling tons of them up back in the kitchen, and if you think I'm going to walk to the bar and get you water you have another thing coming. Got it? Good. I'm glad you decided for some juice sir." With that, Hiroki poured Akihiko some juice, smiled sweetly at him, and moved onto the next person. As he bent over, a hand slapped his bum. He sighed as he ignored it; instead smiling at the pretty girl he was pouring for, and decided it was going to be one long night.

* * *

"That food was great!"

"So tasty!"

"The food was amazing, Hiroki." Haruhiko was smiling his possessive smile, and Hiroki felt himself automatically smiling back. (1)

"How good was it?" Hiroki asked his secret-shag-partner.

"Very."

"Better than sex?"

"It was better than sex…in fact it was better than hot sweaty man sex."

"I'll pay your compliments to the chef. Would you like me to give him your underwear too?"

"Only if you take it off me."

"I would be delighted sir."

Hiroki was right, it was one long night. And even longer when Haruhiko sneaked to his house in the middle of the night. But then again, it was worth it. No matter what Haruhiko or anybody said, nothing was better than hot sweaty man sex.

* * *

**(1) Hiroki is very smiley in this fic...I just kinda assumed that he became the no-smiley person he is nowadays through stress of unrequited love and heartbreak. Awwww. Bless. **

**It's my first ever Junjou fic, so please tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
